Ein Kuss für Herrn Tumnus
by Meritamun
Summary: Eine kleine Geschichte um die beiden Freunde zu einer recht frühen Zeit von Lucys ersten Aufenthalt im Lande Narnia. Es geht vor allem um die Beziehung zueinander und das Freundschaftliche Band.


Ein warmer Sommertag neigte sich dem Ende zu. Während die Sonne sich auf ihren Weg begab, um sich hinter den Horizont schlafen zu legen, war ihr Bruder, der Mond, schon in der Ferne am Himmelszelt zu erkennen.  
Mit einer erfrischenden Brise wehte der Wind vom Meer auf das Festland. Er brachte den salzigen Geruch der See mit sich. Und jene Bewohner Narnias, die nahe genug waren, um das Rauschen der Wellen zu hören, erfüllte ein Gefühl von Fernweh.  
Auf dem Klippen, welche die Brandung in ihrem Übermut unlängst abgeschliffen hatte, erstreckte sich eine üppige Wiese. Gräser, Blumen und Kräuter hatten sich in einem harmonischen Miteinander arrangiert. Der Wind berührte die Blüten und Halme und ließ sie erschaudern.

Das Stundenglas leerte sich um die Hälfte, wenn man den Weg vom prächtigen Schloss Narnias bis hierher auf sich nahm. Und jedes der Königskinder hatte schon einmal hier die Ruhe gesucht, um eine Entscheidung zu treffen oder für einen kurzen Moment das Gefühl zu haben, von allen Pflichten entbunden zu sein. Hier oben war das muntere Geplapper von Herrn Biber und den anderen Tieren weit entfernt.  
Und auch an diesem Abend konnte man, wenn man nach den Herrschern Narnias Ausschau hielt, fündig werden:

Zwischen den Gräsern kniete die junge Königin Lucy, auf allen vieren kroch sie über die Wiese. Sie war weit vorgebeugt, so dass ihre Nase beinahe den Boden berührte. Ihr braunes Haar, das seit ihrer Ankunft in Narnia länger geworden war und ihr nun über die Schultern reichte, hatte sie in einen einfachen Zopf gebunden. Die Ärmel ihres himmelblauen Kleides waren so weit, wie es möglich war, hochgekrempelt. Doch wo dieser Teil ihres Kleides sauber blieb, so war der Rest übersäht mit Gras- und Erdflecken.  
Während ihrer konzentrierten Suche nach etwas, was sich zwischen Gänseblümchen und Löwenzahn verbergen mochte, war sie von der Mitte der Wiese immer weiter an den Rand der Klippe gelangt, hinter der ein steiler Abhang hinab in die Wellen führte.  
„Pass bitte auf Euch auf, Lucy, nicht, dass ihr hinunterfallt."  
Das junge Mädchen sah erschrocken auf, als neben dem leisen Säuseln des Windes noch eine andere Stimme erklang. Sie war so in Gedanken vertieft gewesen, dass sie nicht einmal bemerkt hatte, dass sie nicht mehr alleine war. Doch nun, da sie die Person erkannte, formten ihre Lippen ein freudiges Lächeln, das ganz allein dem Neuankömmling galt.  
„Herr Tumnus." Ihre blau-grauen Augen strahlten dem Faun entgegen. In ihren Händen hielt sie ein paar Gräser, die sie erst kürzlich aus dem Boden gerissen hatte. Sie beobachtete, wie der Faun auf sie zukam und sich neben sie kniete. Sein Blick war dabei auf die Grashalme gerichtet, die ihres Untergrundes beraubt wurden  
„Ich nehme an, dass du dies hier nicht essen wolltest?", fragte er und nahm ihr das Gemisch aus Löwenzahn, Unkraut und Myrre ab. Ein prüfender Blick des Waldwesens schloss aus, dass sie etwas Giftiges in den Händen hielt.  
Lucy schüttelte den Kopf und schob ihre Unterlippe etwas hervor, um ihrer Antwort ein wenig mehr Nachdruck zu verleihen. „Nein, ich bin doch keine Ziege." Sie verschränkte die Arme leicht vor der Brust und blickte zu Tumnus auf, seines Zeichens ein Faun und somit halb Mensch, halb Ziegenbock. Dabei konnte ihr ernstes Mienenspiel nicht davon ablenken, dass ihr Mundwinkel immer wieder zuckte. Jedoch konnte sie das Lächeln gerade so unterbinden.  
Empörung zeichnete sich auf dem Gesicht des Faun ab. „Das sollte ich nun persönlich nehmen."  
Lucy kicherte und löste ihre Arme aus ihrer trotzigen Haltung. „Du weißt doch, dass ich nur Spaß mache." Ihre kleinen zierlichen Hände griffen nach Tumnus und legten sich auf seine Wangen.  
„Und was ist, wenn nicht?", erwiderte Tumnus und nahm ihre Händen von seinem Gesicht, um sie in seinen zu halten. Seine Hand konnte die ihre mit Leichtigkeit umschließen.  
„Aber Tumnus, du weißt doch genau, dass ich nur einen Spaß mache." Mit Entsetzen beobachtete Lucy, wie ihre kleine Neckerei in die völlig falsche Richtung glitt. „Wirklich, das musst du mir glauben."  
Der Faun lächelte und gab seine gespielte Empörung auf. Stattdessen nahm er ihre Hände und führte sie zu seinen Lippen, um ihr einen Kuss auf die Finger zu platzieren.  
„Natürlich Lucy", antwortete Tumnus.  
Er sah sie weiterhin an und noch einmal auf das Büschel Gras, das der Wind schon wieder begonnen hatte, auf der Wiese zu verteilen. „Was hast du hier eigentlich gesucht?"  
„Ein vierblättriges Kleeblatt", antwortete Narnias jüngste Königin und löste ihre Hände aus denen des Faun, damit sie mit eben jenen ein solches formen konnte. Tumnus musste schmunzeln, während er sie beobachtete.  
„Da benötigst du aber eine Menge Glück", gab er ihr zu bedenken.

Auf ihre kindliche Art und Weise lachte das junge Mädchen auf. „Nun sind wir ja zu zweit, das bedeutet doppeltes Glück!" Völlig überzeugt von der Annahme, dass Tumnus ihr helfen würde, wandte sie sich wieder dem Gras vor sich zu.  
Nun war es an Tumnus aufzulachen: „Na, du traust mir ja einiges zu. Vielleicht bringe ich auch Unglück", zwinkerte er und machte sich dennoch daran, sich im Gras umzusehen.  
„Das kann gar nicht sein." Lucy blickte auf und wartete, bis ihr Gegenüber sie ansah, bevor sie weiter sprach. „Immerhin bist du das größte Glück, das mir in Narnia begegnet ist." Ihre kindlich naiven Worte wurden von ihrem glücklichen Lachen untermalt. Doch sie verstummte für einen Moment, als sie Tumnus Blick begegnete, der ein wenig schockiert wirkte. „Habe ich etwas Falsches gesagt?", wollte sie wissen.  
„Nein", antwortete der Faun und wandte sich wieder den Grashalmen zu. „Nein, ich dachte nur gerade, ich hatte deinen Bruder dort gesehen in den Kleidern von Susan."  
Sofort wandte das junge Mädchen ihren Blick und war abgelenkt von der vorangegangenen Situation – die Gedanken daran, wie Peter oder Ed, an wen auch immer sie gerade denken musste, in Frauenkleidern aussahen, waren viel zu verlockend, als dass sie widerstehen konnte, es sich vorzustellen.  
Sie wandte sich wieder um und war im Begriff etwas zu sagen, als Tumnus ihr ins Wort fiel.  
„Na, los, such weiter, oder soll ich nun die ganze Arbeit machen?"  
Sie beide sahen sich an und mussten anschließend lachen. Dann wandten sie sich wieder der Wiese zu.

Das silberne Antlitz des Mondes wurde mit voranschreitender Stunde immer deutlicher sichtbar. Doch weder das Menschenmädchen, noch der Faun achteten darauf, dass es langsam begann zu dämmern. Das Tageslicht reichte noch gerade so aus, um das Gras vom Löwenzahn zu unterscheiden, das sich um ihre suchenden Hände schmiegte.  
Tumnus behielt das Königskind wachsam im Auge, so dass sie sich nicht noch weiter der Klippe nährte. Er hatte Angst, dass sie in einem unachtsamen Moment hinunterfallen könnte.  
Deutlich konnte man das Zirpen der Grillen hören, die mit auf ihre Weise die Nacht begrüßten. Und hätten sie sich umgesehen, hätten sie im Schutz der Bäume schon das Licht einiger Leuchtkäfer entdecken können. Doch sie waren viel zu beschäftigt.

Völlig enttäuscht setzte sich Lucy inmitten einiger Gänseblümchen auf und seufzte. „Vielleicht gibt es hier ja gar keine. Und ich sehe auch nichts mehr. Außerdem hat mich etwas gestochen", verkündete sie und wartete auf eine Reaktion des Faun.  
Dieser blickte ebenfalls auf, als er die Bewegung von ihr aus dem Augenwinkel wahrnahm. „Vielleicht kann man nicht einfach bestimmen, wann unsereinem das Glück hold ist. Wir können es ja morgen weitersuchen", schlug er vor und wollte vorsichtig aufstehen, um Lucy, die etwas traurig aussah, zu trösten. Jedoch kam es nicht mehr dazu, denn im letzten Moment, bevor er seinen Blick gänzlich auf das junge Mädchen richtete, zog etwas anderes seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich.  
Unscheinbar und verborgen unter den Blättern von Löwenzahn sah er die vier herzförmigen Blätter, mit ihrer typischen Maserung.  
„Lucy, schau mal", sagte er und griff in die Richtung des Löwenzahns, um die langen Blätter zur Seite zu streichen. „Ich glaube ich habe da etwas gefunden."  
Sofort war die Braunhaarige auf den Beinen und kam mit schnellen Schritten zu ihm hinüber. Statt Enttäuschung und Trauer war nun Erleichterung und Neugier zu erkennen. Ihre Augen glänzten auf eine Art, welche nur bei Kindern vorzufinden war.  
„Du hast es gefunden", jauchzte sie und beugte sich vor, um das kleine Pflänzchen zu begutachten. „Es freut mich, dass es dich glücklich macht", lächelte Tumnus und beobachtete sie einige Momente wortlos und folgte seinen eigenen Gedanken.

Völlig Überrascht bemerkte der Faun erst in jenem Moment, als er nach hinten fiel, weil Lucy ihn umarmte. Voller Freude und Übermut hatte sich das junge Mädchen an ihn geworfen und lehnte nun über ihn. „Also hast du mir doch Glück gebracht!", ließ sie verlauten und schien sich keiner Schuld bewusst zu sein, dass Tumnus gerade sehr unsanft im Gras gelandet war.  
„Oder vielleicht…" Doch weiter kam der junge Faun nicht mehr, denn Lucy küsste ihn auf ihre kindliche Art und Weise, die sich keiner Schuld bewusst war.  
„Danke Tumnus", lächelte sie dann und beobachtete, wie ihr Freund deutlich hörbar ausatmete und in den Himmel sah.  
„Wollen wir heim gehen? Es wird Dunkel", sagte sie und schien das Kleeblatt schon wieder vergessen zu haben. Jedoch ging es Tumnus in diesem Moment nicht anders.


End file.
